1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a liquid ejection apparatus including: a plurality of heads each including a plurality of ejection openings; and a plurality of caps configured to close off the ejection openings belonging to the heads from the outside. After the ejection openings of the heads are closed off from the outside by the caps, a single suction pump is connected to the caps in turns to suck ink from the ejection openings. This allows viscous ink in the heads to be discharged to the insides of the caps, thereby recovering ejection performance of ink ejected from the ejection openings. Hereinafter, this is simply referred to as “ejection performance”.